revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technopathy
"Im a fookin' rocket scientist" — Kelly Bailey The ability to control electronics and machinery. Sub-power of Science Manipulation. It takes several forms, ranging from knowing how to use a telephone to full-on Technopathy, the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind. These Awesomes are able to thoroughly and completely understand the basic and complex functions of any subject related to measuring or the amount or number of a material usually estimated by spatial measurement. They have a knack for inventing the unthinkable; usually devices decades ahead of their time. They can be improvisational when inventing, efficiently constructing what they need with existing resources in their surroundings. Also Called *Cyberkinesis *Electronic Manipulation *Machine Manipulation *'Quantitative Aptitude' *Robot Manipulation *Technokinesis *'Technological Aptitude' *Technological Control *Technological Manipulation *Technology Control *Technopathy Traits *Extremely Intelligent *Goal Oriented *Anti-social Capabilities Quantitative Aptitudinals tap into astounding reserves of problem solving ability, focusing on technology or mathamatics, a physical form of tackling problems. Also known as Technological Aptitude, they possess a high intellect in electronics and technology. Neurologists are beginning to understand basic problem solving as performed by the human brain. Much of the activity required for problem solving, executive function, is based in the prefrontal cortex. As neurons transmit data to the cortex, it processes it with computer-like efficiency. The brain determines which pieces of data are important, which are useful, and then uses the data to create possible models. For instance, a person standing at a security fence. The person can hear the buzz of the electrical field and smell ozone. They can read any security signs, and examine the structure and mechanisms of the fence. With this information, they can compare the conditions to their existing knowledge of how electricity is transmitted. After sorting all this data, they can compare it to their goal of getting to the other side of the fence. They can imagine several scenarios in a short span of time. Touching the fence will shock them, possibly to death. Cutting a nearby wire could trigger another alarm. Digging underneath would take too long and attract attention. Jumping over would physically infeasible. The Quantitative Aptitudinal performs all these functions with higher speed and efficiency, and their ability to envision the future goes farther. Technology is a powerful part of this ability because things like computers and high-powered sensors can give the alpha more data to process, as well as freeing up other functions to give them more energy to focus on prefrontal cortex activity. Devices created by a Quantitative Aptitudinal are not dependent on their creator to maintain their function. Reverse-engineering and reproducing such devices may be possible, but likely difficult because of the logical and intuitive leaps taken by the Quantitative Aptitudinal to create them in the first place. The ability to manipulate technology is sometimes manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. Can operate most technology just by touching or looking. A variation on Electricity Manipulation, the user controls specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Some users may even be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. Applications *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *Boost a machine's capacity or speed. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. *High-Levels can emit EMPs. *GPS Manipulation *Scanning *Technological Possession Techniques *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Activation_%26_Deactivation Activation & Deactivation]:' Users can turn machines on or off at will. Can be used to induce blackouts. *'Technopathic Perception: Users can read electronic signals, sort of like mind reading for machines. Can be used to "talk" to computers. *'Technological Manipulation:' Users can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_Manipulation Weapon Manipulation]:''' Users can manipulate any piece of technology that has “weapon” as its main purpose. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicle_Manipulation '''Vehicle Manipulation]': '''The ability to control vehicles and their functions ' ' Associations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Bionic Physiology *Clock Manipulation *Cyber Mind *Electricity Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Electronic Communication *Gear Up! *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Melding *May gain Transcendent Machine Physiology *Technomancy Limitations *Can’t control purely mechanical objects which possess no electronic or ferrous components. *Usually require close proximity to object being manipulated. *Left powerless away from modern society. Usage This ability can be used to understand electronics and technology on an advanced level. Kelly used this ability to create rocket designs, fix Seth's car and disable a security alarm in Peter's flat. During the time between series 3 and series 4 Kelly and Seth travelled to Uganda. When Kelly saw a child step on a landmine, she used her power to disable it. She decided to stay in Uganda and use her power to disable the landmines. Micah's power of technopathy seems to work with or without contact with electronics. He has been able to access the technology of broken items as well as working items. He describes his power as talking to machines. He can identify even the slightest signals in technology and uses electronics around him for tracking purposes. Micah manipulated traffic signals without touching them in [http://heroeswiki.com/Powerless ''Powerless], but he was also using Niki's cell phone to track Monica's at the time. In [http://heroeswiki.com/One_of_Us%2C_One_of_Them One of Us, One of Them], he also controlled a computer without actually touching it. However, his hand was only a few inches away from it. He seems to have developed enough control over his ability to control systems at short range, but he needs a communication device to affect more distant systems. In [http://heroeswiki.com/Cold_Snap Cold Snap], Micah demonstrated that he can order various systems to do things through his cell phone. This is similar to what he did with the traffic signal, but these are more complex systems. He was able to trigger an alarm for poisonous gas at Union Station, and he ordered the fire-suppression system to set off the sprinklers, using his phone to relay the commands. Micah has used this ability to hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions. His ability also allows him to bypass even the strongest government firewalls with ease, as seen when he hacks into Operations twice within 3 days. ([http://heroeswiki.com/Cold_Snap Cold Snap]) He however has to get "into" the system beforehand. In [http://heroeswiki.com/Graphic_Novel:Rebellion%2C_Part_5 Rebellion, Part 5], Micah was able to reach out to and program a crane to hit Eric Thompson, Jr. shortly after waking up from being tranquilized. The crane wasn't in Micah's immediate vicinity, but it was within his line of sight. Within seconds, he also contacted the rest of Rebel and added Thompson to every "ten most wanted" lists across the country. Category:Powers